The Last Gilmore Girl
by acelili
Summary: Logan dies suddenly, Rory is trying to deal with his death and is remembering the good times they shared and then facing a future with out the love of her life. One shot. Sad/Death. Future fic. EDITED 21/06/2011


The last Gilmore girl.

How could he leave her? How could he not be coming back? How can I face the rest of my life with out him? How can Logan be dead?

He can not leave me, not now. It was only meant to be a short business trip, a few days; he said "I'll be back in a few days, Ace. Have fun while i'm away and i'll say hi to William and Harry for you ". I can not believe he is gone. He went to London for short trip, with his Dad, Colin and Finn. They were on the way back to the hotel, Colin said he did not have time to jump out the way, the driver had no time to stop either it was fast and quick, Finn said the last words he spoke were "I'm happy at last, I have my family, my Ace," then the car hit. Logan Huntzberger age 31, was a husband, farther, brother, son, friend, business man, and should not of died. When Logan first asked me to be his wife I said no, less than a month later, I realised I made the wrong chose, so I tracked him down and we got engaged, and less than a month later we got married, it was a beautiful wedding, at the Dragonfly Inn. It was simple. God knows how it was simple with my Grandmother and Logan's mother, who finally approved of me, they wanted us to have a big fancy wedding.

It was perfect.

I wore a simple dress, it was a Chiffon strapless dress with beading embellishment on the bustline and empire waistline, it was perfect, I had Lane, Paris, Steph, and Honour as my bridesmaids , the grooms men were, Colin and Finn, Josh, and Tom [ relative of Logan's]. I was meant to have been walked down the ail bye my Mom and Luke, but when I was in my dressing room about to walk down the ail when Jess turns up and says he is sorry for what he put me though, I accepts his apology and say he had to go, because I getting married he's about to leave when a very drunk Finn comes in, Lorelai comes in and tells me it's time. Steph and Colin walk down the ail first, then Paris and Tom, then Honour and Josh, but Finn is to drunk down the ail so, I shove Jess down the ail with Lane. So I am about to walk down the ail, but Finn will not let go of my arm, so I tell my mom and Luke to walk down the ail first, which they do. Finn gives me a drunken smile. I end up walking down the ail with Finn his arm around my neck and who is barley walking. When I reach the end I see Logan looking very confused and I just smile at him and try to walk up to the alter, but Finn will not let go, in the end Colin lures him away with a bottle of whisky, and we get married while Finn sings Britney spears "oops I did it again" off key all through the serves. The resection was the best Finn tried to make out with everyone [ I though when he asked my grandmother out was the best] and ended up getting punched by Luke.

That was the one of the best day of my life. Soon after the wedding I found out I was pregnant. Logan was so happy when I told him, and just under nine months later, we had, Lorelai May Huntzberger, we called her Lorie or Lorie-may for short, two years later I had number two, a boy, Matthew Lucas Huntzberger, less than a year later I was pregnant again, with my little baby, Mia Lorelai Huntzberger. Lori is now four, matt two and Mia one, it brakes my heart that my kids will never really remember there farther, for he was a great man and I will tell them about every Dad.

My life was perfect back then. I had a steady job at the New York Times. Lived in a great House with my Husband and Children. Logan was happy and enjoyed working with Mitchum. Mitchum had been able to see how much Logan had grown up and he adored his grandchildren.

About two weeks after the funeral, I was not doing well, my Mom and Luke had moved in with my and my friends and family came round every day, but I was not good . Logon bought us a house just outside of New York, you could get to the city with in half an hour. The house was perfect full of laughter, well it was until they day I lost him, now it fells cold and dead. I had not been in mine and Logan's bedroom since the accident. No one had I had locked the door and I was not going to open it, any time soon.

Until late on night, I couldn't sleep. I went in to our room and I saw the unmade bed, I bust in to tears, and collapsed in a heap, a lay they on the bed in smelled of him, Logan. My head was berried in the covered I felt someone come in and out there arm around my for a split second I thought it was Logan , I looked up and saw Finn, he put his arm around me and rocked me back and forth

.

"Hey love it will be ok, Shhhhhh," Finn comforted.

"No, no it won't Finny" I cried "He's dead, Logan's dead and he not coming back, HOW COULD HE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

All my anger and hurt coming out at once.

"I know it's not fair"

"How can I raise three kids with out him, why did he die, WHY, I never even told him I was pregnant"

"Love? Love your pregnant" said a very shocked Finn

"I was going to tell him when he got back from the trip" I said with tears streaming down my face.

That night was good one Finn and me had a long talk about logon and we laughed, it felt good to laugh Finn left me after a while, I put on one of logons tops and pair of sweet pants and I heard Mia crying and picked put and rocked her back and forth until she went back to sleep, then I put her in the cot at the end of my bed and went to cheek on my other two kids. With people staying with me a lot I had moved matt in to Lorie's room. I walked In and saw Lorie crying, I put my arm round her and told her to cry her heart out in was ok to miss her daddy, all that crying woke matt up, so I took my to kid into mine and Logon's room we got in to bed and I had the best night sleep since I lost the love of my life that night.

I will never fully get over logon but I will get on with life. I will never forget him, I never could, my first three kids had my blue eyes, but my forth he got he's daddy's brown eyes and even though he will never meet his dad, I see his farther in him each and every day. I called him logon after his dad it felt right. I took me a long time to accept logons death, but I did and I survived it. Even years after his death I still woke up expecting to see him; I still think he'll walk in complaining about his farther, I still wait for him to call me ace. No one had ever called me ace since his death and no one should I was his ace and he was my Mac, master and commander. I can still feel him with my each and every day, I still see him in my kids and grand kid and even great-grandkids, I still feel him when I go for a drink with the guy or shopping with the girls, or dinner at the Huntzberger's. I still have him in my heart. I am old now I live a good life, a full life, and now it is time at last for my to my with my husband.

Rory Leigh Huntzberger.

Born October 8, 1984.

Died April 21, 2083.

Age 99.

Mother, wife, daughter, friend, reporter.

The last Gilmore girl.

Forever Ace.


End file.
